Charmed_p3
by AR CHARLIE
Summary: i'm really bad @ summary's but w/e............the year is 2005 cole is still a demon and with pheobe but 1 day pheobe over hears paige talking to herself and pheobe wonders what paige is keeping from her and piper.......this is my 1st charmed fanfic so pl
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: IN THIS COLE IS A DEMON AND THE YEAR IS   
  
  
2005  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PAIGE'S BEDROOM  
Beep........................................Beep......................................Beep...................................Beep............ "Ugh... I get the picture." Paige says flipping over in her bed looking at her alarm clock which said 7:00 "Well, I better get ready before I'm late to work again." Paige picks out an outfit which consists of a red shirt and a black skirt. She starts to go down stairs where she is bombarded by her niece (Piper's daughter).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HALLWAY   
"Whoa hold up Melly (short for Melinda) where are you going in such a hurry?" Paige says while picking up the 4 year old (who was still in her pajamas with puppy paw prints on them and her hair was not brushed yet). "Mommy is making pancakes with strawberry's." Melly said licking her lips. Just then Phoebe came out with her son Johnny (short for Jonathan who is also 4) "Why are you already dressed?"Pheobe asked with a confused look on her face. "Why aren't you dressed yet we have that thing called work ya know?!"Paige said. "Ummmmmmmmmmm... unless you have a new schedule I don't think that you have work on Saturday."said Phoebe laughing a little "It's Saturday??" "Whoa I'm loosin' it!"Paige said "You sure are................" "Now I'll race you 3 down to the kitchen for some pancakes!"Pheobe said childishly. "OK." "I'm gonna win" melly said to Johnny "NO, me!" Johnny said. "OK, well I'm going to change back in to my pajamas so I'll meet u guys down stairs in a few minutes." Paige said slipping back into her room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
STAIRS  
  
  
  
Pheobe,Melly and Johnny were all lined up at the top of the stairs "OK ready.................................set......................GO!!"Pheobe shouted glancing over where the kids where. But when she looked back at the stairs the kids were gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
KITCHEN  
"Hey you little cheaters."  
  
  
she said as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. When   
  
  
she walked in she found both of them in their seats eating pancakes (both giggling) "Hey you never said we couldn't use our powers."said Johnny. "Yeaaahhh." Melly said agreeing with him. "Now you two both know that you are not supposed to use your powers like that." Phoebe said looking at her son. (Who had just shimmered down and her neice who had just orbed down). "We're sorry" they both said in unison. "Morning Pheebs" Piper said with a smile on her face. "Where's Paige?" she asked. Pheobe replyed "Morning." she said. "She's upstairs 'cause she got dressed thinking it was a work day and so she went to change back into he pj's." Pheobe said in one breath. "Oh OK, you hungry?"Piper said sreaching out to hand a plate with 5 pancakes to Pheobe. Just then Paige walks in "Yes I'm starving thanks." Paige said taking the plate that was meant for Pheobe."Hey what about me?"Pheobe said childeshly "Here." Piper said to her sister Pheobe. As she set aside a plate for her husband Leo,Cole (Pheobe's husband), and their other 2 kids(who r 3 years old: Jeni and Leslie). Then Piper pulled a plate for herself and sat down in between her daughter and Pheobe. Right as she sat down Cole,,Jeni and Leslie come into the kitchen. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm a plane yeaaaaa Daddy higher!!" Jeni squeled as her dad was holding her above his head moving her around like a plane. "It's my turn!" Leslie said tugging on her Dad's pants. (All of them were still in there pj's) "Ok." said Cole as he put Jeni down. "Here we go!" Cole said. "Weeeeeeeeeeee"leslie shouted.""Ok time for landing." Cole said as he placed her in the seat next to pheobe and leaned over to give her a kiss"Morning Hunny" he said "Morning "pheobe said back."Hi Mommy!" Leslie said with a big grin on her face. Cole and Jeni sat down next to them "Hi Sweety." Pheobe said giving Leslie a kiss on her forhead then repeating that for Jeni. All of a sudden bright blue lights appeared as Leo came into focus. Piper stood up, walked over to him and kissed him good morning. She looked into his eyes. "Is something wrong?"she asked. "No I just had to check on one of my other charges." Leo said noticing the food he quickly sat down and started pouring maple syrup on his pancakes. Piper sat back down too. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when piper started to speak. "OK I think everyone should go get dressed now." "Yeah, come on you three." Pheobe said pulling Johnny, Jeni and Leslie away from the table. "Come on Melinda." Piper said. "Man!, now I have to change again!" Pagie said complaining.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MELINDA'S BEDROOM  
"Hmmmmmmmmmm let's see...Oh here we go." Piper said as she picked out a baby blue tank top and a black skirt for Melinda. "Yea, that's my favorite skirt!" Melinda said happily. "Well good." "Now let me help u get dressed" Piper said "NOOO" screamed melinda"I'M A BIG GIRL I CAN DO IT MYSELF"Melinda yelled. "OK well if you need and help you call me ok?"Piper told her daughter "OK" melinda said sweetly. Piper walked out of Melinda's room as melinda started to change.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JOHNNY'S BEDROOM  
"Today's going to be a BIG day." Cole said in a strong voice. "Why?" Jonny asked. "Because I'm going to teach you how to use your powers." Cole said answering his son's question. "But I all ready know how to use them!" Johnny said. "But I'm going to show you how to use them like Daddy does." Cole said "Ohhhhh YEA!"Johnny said happily. "Here wear this." Cole said handing him a dark green shirt and camouflage pants. "OK" Johnny said taking the outfit. Cole walked out and Johnny started to change.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jeni an Leslie's Room  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. What should you two where today?" Pheobe said to the twin's "don't know" Both of them said in unison. "Here we go" Pheobe said as she pulled out two shirts, one pink, and the other yellow. She then helped the twins take off there shirts and put the pink shirt on Jeni. and the yellow one on Leslie "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh lellow my favorite color" Leslie said happly " Pink is better" Jeni said to her sister "no it's not" Leslie barked back "yes it is" "no it's not" "yes it is" NO IT'S NOT" they both contined this intill there moter broke it up "now you two pink and yellow are both best" "ok" both twins said. "Good now that we have that settled we can put these on" Pheobe said holding two pairs of black shorts. Pheobe helped them take off there pj bottoms and put on there shorts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Up stairs Hallway/Out-side paige's room  
Pheobe is walking out of her room.( in her full lenth white skirt and blue short sleeve shirt ) As she was walking past Paige's room she heard paige saying something:"I have to tell them but I can't tell them or i'll get one of those Paige why didn't you tell us about this or Paige how could you do this or, one of those PAIGE'S piper dose when she mad at me. But then on the other hand what if there all go-for-it then it would all work out" As Pheobe started to walk away she wondered what her sister did or did not want to tell her or her family?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Down Stairs Living Room  
After everyone had finished changing they all met in the living room to decide what to do that day: "Well i'm taking Jonny for power practice" Cole said as he picked up Jonny and put him on his back "Cole I don't know about that" Pheobe said to her husban "Pheobe he has to learn sometime"and before Pheobe could answer he shimmered away with Jonny "UGH"Pheobe said as she turned around and looked at everyone standing the room "where's Paige?" Pheobe asked right as she said that Paige came down stairs "I got too go see you guys later bye" she said as she grabed her key's and left "OK that is so weird"Pheobe said "what is?" Piper asked oddly "Well I over herd Paige talking to her-self and she was debating weather or not to tell us something" "Hmmmmmmmm weird.........................,well me and Melinda are going shoping for some new close do you 3 want too come?"Piper said too Pheobe, Jeni, and Leslie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Down Stairs Living Room   
After everyone had finished changing they all met in the living room to decide what to do that day: "Well i'm taking Jonny for power practice" Cole said as he picked up Jonny and put him on his back "Cole I don't know about that" Pheobe said to her husban "Pheobe he has to learn sometime"and before Pheobe could answer he shimmered away with Jonny "UGH"Pheobe said as she turned around and looked at everyone standing the room "where's Paige?" Pheobe asked right as she said that Paige came down stairs "I got too go see you guys later bye" she said as she grabed her key's and left "OK that is so weird"Pheobe said "what is?" Piper asked oddly "Well I over herd Paige talking to her-self and she was debating weather or not to tell us something" "Hmmmmmmmm weird.........................,well me and Melinda are going shoping for some new close do you 3 want too come?"Piper said too Pheobe, Jeni, and Leslie "Ok" pheobe said to Piper "then what i'm I going to do all day?" Leo said to every one "Hmmmmmmmmmmm what can leo do...............................he can clean the chimmney like he said he would" Piper said with a smile on her face "i should of kept my mouth closed"leo said walking up-stairs. "Ok let's go"leslie shouted "good idea" Piper said as they where all walking out piper yelled "bye Leo" "Bye" he yelled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The Middle of No Where(not on this planet)   
Cole is setting up 3 aluminum can's on a rock "Ok i want you to stand here(Cole drew a line in the dirt with his foot) and focus your energy and hit tho's cans"Cole said to Jonny "That's easy"he said as he aimed at the first can and shout a energy ball at it and hit it dead on "Whoa awsome hit "Cole said as Jonny hit the other two can's. "Now onto moving targets"cole said "Ok"Jonny aid happly Coe pulled out and bunch of moving robots and put them on the ground and they moved all around Cole told Jonny to hit them, he did as he was told and hit 19 out of 20 "Nice job" Cole said "Thanks" Jonny said blowing his hand like it was a gun "Now lets go to a harder place" Cole said grabing Jonny and shimmering out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ADOPTION AGENCIY  
~~~~~~~~  
"Hey i'm here too pick up Tess M. for the `Big sister Little sister program`" Paige said the the lady at the desk "OK can i have your name please?"the lady asked Paige "Sure Paige, Paige Matthues"she said "Ok I will go get her , please wait over there" the lady said as she pointed over to the waiting area.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 MINUTES LATER  
~~~~~~~  
"Hi" a voice said behind Paige. Paige turned around to see a little girl who reminded her of herself at her age witch she looked about 8 or 9. "Hi" Paige replied back, as she got up still looking at the girl with shoulder lenth dark black/brown hair and dark eyes,"So i guess your Tess?" Paige asked "YUP!!!!"Tess replied What's your name?" Tess asked Paige "My name is Paige"she responded "ohhhhhhhh thats a preaty name"Tess said happly "thank your your name is preaty too" Paige said as she coulden't help but smile "are u ready to go Yess?" YUP!!!! , where are we going "Tess asked "Well first we are going too the Zoo then were going to the mall to eat and shop around sound like fun?" Paige said as the 2 started to walk out-side to Paige's car "YA!!!" Tess rerplied  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PIPER'S CAR  
~~~~~  
"The weels on the bus go round and round , round and round, round and round the weels on the bus go round and round all threw the town"All Melinda, Jeni and, Leslie sang wile Piper and PHeobe where talking in the front seats "I think she's hidding something from us" Pheobe said to her older sister "I wonder what it could be?"Piper said to herself "well it's probley somethin big cause Paige tell's us EVERTHING" Pheobe replied "Ya your right she dose tell us everything"Piper said "Are we there yet???"PIper heard her daughter say in the back seat "almost sweety"piper said back "Kay"Melinda replied "Teh mommy's on the but go shhhhhhhhh , shhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ,shhhhhhhhhh ,shhhhhhh  
shhhhhhhhhhhhhh the mommy's on the bus go shhhhhhh, shhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhh all threw the town"the 3 cosin's sang as Piper pulled into the mall parking lot and parked her car "Ok where here every 1 out"piper said getting out of the driver seat "YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the 3 cosin's plus Pheobe scremed 


	2. the demon

~~~~~~~~~  
AT THE MANOR WHERE LEO IS CLEANIN THE CHIMNIY  
~~~~~~~~~  
leo walks over to the chiminy with all his cleanin stuff and mumbbles  
  
leo" why do I have to do this i'm not the maid"her said mmbbling  
  
As leo is talking to him-self a demon shimmers in and leo can not c him because he is liek in the chimney cleaning it.  
  
Demon"where are they?"  
  
leo heard the noise and orbed out of there to the upstairs  
  
Demon"i will get them:  
  
the demon shimmers out  
  
leo runs to the phone and calls piper  
  
leo on the phone with piper"honey u need to get home now" he said with out lettin piper say hi first  
  
piper"ugh let me guess demon???"  
  
leo"ya"  
  
piper"we r on our way, oh and leo did u finish the chiminy yet" she said jokenly as she hung up the phone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
in the mall parking lot  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
piper"i'm sorry kids we have to go home"  
  
pheobe looks @ her sister with the not another demon runiuning our day look the piper looks @ her sister with the ya look  
pheobe sighs  
  
piper"ok every one back in the car and pheobe your call paige" piper said as she threw the phone to pheebs  
  
leslie jeni and mel say all together"but thats not fair"  
  
leslie"me wants new stuff"  
  
jeni"me too"  
  
mel"ya"  
  
piper"i'm sorry u 3 but we have to get home" 


	3. phone confersation

~~~~~~~~  
PHONE CONVERSATION BETWEEN PAIGE AND PHEOBE  
~~~~~~~~  
pheobe dials paige's cell phone number then waits for her and pick it up  
  
paige here's her cell phone ring and picks up the phone  
  
"hello"  
  
"hey paige it's pheobe"  
  
"oh hey pheebe's whats up?"  
  
"oh nothin but u need to go home right now"  
  
"what?!?!? but i'm in the middle of doin somethin"paige said as she starts to turn her car around to go to the manor  
  
"paige we need the power of three"  
  
"ugh fine i'll be home in 15 mins" paige said and hung up the phone with out letting pheobe say good-bye  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
IN PAIGE'S CAR  
~~~~~~~~~  
"um tess"  
  
"yesh"tess said  
  
"we have to make a quick stop @ my house ok?"  
  
"okie doike"  
  
paige smiled and sighed as she drove home 


End file.
